K A M E R A
by Vibergt
Summary: "Aku dan Sakura hanya teman, garis bawahi itu" "Kencan dengan Sakura?" "Grrr, itu ideku sejak awal Naruto!" "T-tunggu tunggu! Biarkan aku menyiapkan kamera ponselku!" "O-oh LARI NARUTOO!"


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishomoto**

 **Story by Vibergt**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

"Sasuke, kau pacaran dengan Sakura kan?" Ujar Naruto tiba tiba

"Tidak" Kata Sasuke singkat

"Oh come on!, kau selalu pergi dengannya hampir setiap hari!" Seru Kiba mencolek dagu Sasuke

"Aku dan Sakura hanya berteman, garis bawahi itu" Ucap Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Tidak ada teman yang pergi bersama setiap hari bro" Ucap Kiba

"Ya!, aku setuju dengan Kiba. Bahkan kau selalu datang kerumah Sakura" Tambah Naruto

"Huh, kami tetangga sekali lagi kutekankan kami berdua just friend" Terang Sasuke

"Alasan!, oh iya kenapa kau kerumah Sakura hampir setiap hari?" Tanya Naruto memicingkan matanya

"Ibu menyuruhku mengantar makanan" Jawab Sasuke

"Hanya itu?" Kata Kiba

"Well, mengembalikan tupperware kurasa" Ucap Sasuke terlihat ragu

"Masih mencurigakan, benarkan Kiba?" Tanya Naruto meminta persetujuan pada Kiba

"Betul sekali bung, Oh iya aku baru ingat. Kau dan Sakura pulang bareng kan?" Ujar Kiba

"A-a-"

"Kenapa kau tau Kiba!?" Seru Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke

"Aku melihatnya kemarin, dia pulang bersama Sakura. Asal kau tau Naruto, Sasuke dipeluk Sakura loh" Ucap Kiba menggoda Sasuke

"Wahh menang banyak nih Sasuke"

"No!, Sakura hanya pegangan. Jadi, jangan melebih-lebihkan jika Sakura memelukku" Ucap Sasuke menampik pikiran temannya

"Jangan menyangkalnya Sasuke, bukti semua mengarah padamu" Kata Naruto

"Yeah, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu hmm?" Kiba menggoda Sasuke dengan cengiran tidak jelasnya

"Hn, Terserah. Aku pergi" Ucap Sasuke datar, lalu segera beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya tadi

"Sasuke!, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Kencan dengan Sakura?" Ucap Kiba dan Naruto tertawa menggoda Sasuke bersamaan

"Ck, urusai!" Sasuke kesal setengah mati mengambil jaketnya lalu keluar meninggalkan Kiba dan Naruto yang mengganggunya

 _Brakk_

Pintu terbanting dengan kerasnya, melihat Sasuke yang kesal membuat Kiba dan Naruto semakin tertawa

"Hey Naruto, kita harus mengikuti Sasuke" Usul Kiba

"Hah? Buat apa lebih enak dirumah, diluar panas kulitku sudah coklat nanti tambah coklat" Naruto berkata sambil mengganti channel TV

"Dasar bodoh! Kita laki-laki tak payah dengan perawatan kulit, lagipula kau tidak curiga dengan Sasuke? Bisa saja dia keluar dengan Sakura, dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu" Ujar Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto, sementara Naruto mengaduh kesakitan dan mengusap kepalanya

"Bagaimana aku tidak bodoh!? Kau selalu menjitak kepalaku!" Seru Naruto membalas Kiba

"Hey hey! Sudah" Kata Kiba menahan Naruto yang ingin menjitaknya

"Ckck, ayo ikuti Sasuke mungkin dia kencan dengan Sakura" Ucap Naruto

Kiba menatap diam Naruto merasa jengkel, lalu meninggalkan Naruto menyusul Sasuke

"O-oi Kiba aku ikut, ibu! aku pergi dulu!" Kata Naruto pamit lalu menyusul Kiba

 **.**

 *****

"Kau tau pergi kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba pada Naruto yang baru masuk mobil

"Tidak, oh! Bagaimana kalau kita tanya Sasuke?" Usul Naruto

"Sasuke tidak akan memberi tahu kita" Kata Kiba menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal

"Itu mah gampang, serahkan padaku dattebayoo!" Ucap Naruto lalu mulai menelfon Sasuke

"Halo? Sasuke!"

 _"Hn?"_

"Kau mau kemana tadi? Aku mau titip makanan"

 _"Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja?"_

"Kau kan diluar, jadi sekalian saja. Memangnya kau dimana? Bersama Sakura ya?"

 _"Ke pantai, ck tidak"_

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu di pantai kan ada jual jagung bakar tuh, titip itu ya"

"Hn" Sasuke memutuskan panggilan dengan cepat

"Cih, menyusahkan saja" Ucap Sasuke lalu turun untuk membeli sesuatu

 **.**

 *****

"Ayo kita ke pantai" Perintah Naruto seperti layaknya seorang bos

"Tumben, kau pintar" Kiba mendecih lalu tertawa

"Astaga!"

"Kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Kiba yang cukup terkejut

"Dari mana saja kau! Aku memang pintar sejak awal" Ucap Naruto membanggakan dirinya

Kiba menatap jengkel Naruto

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo jalan" Ucap Naruto

"Cih, besar kepala" Cibir Kiba mulai menjalankan mobil

Tiba di tempat tujuan yaitu pantai, Kiba memarkirkan mobil dekat dengan pintu masuk supaya saat nanti berjalan masuk tidak jauh, dengan cepat Naruto dan Kiba turun dari mobil lalu mulai mencari Sasuke

"Oi Kiba, itu Sasuke!" Pekik Naruto menunjuk Sasuke

"Pelan - pelan baka! Kita bisa ketahuan" Tegur Kiba menarik Naruto masuk sembunyi dalam semak - semak

"Heheh sorry bro, whooah liat itu Kiba!" Naruto dengan semangatnya mulai menunjuk Sasuke lagi, tapi kali ini dengan pelan

"Aww tak kusangka Sasuke bisa seperti itu" Ujar Kiba

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dengan sebuket bunga mawar di belakang badannya. Mulai dengan aksinya, Sasuke mencolek punggung Sakura yang sedang membelakanginya. Merasa ada yang mencolek pundaknya Sakura berbalik dan mendapati sang kekasih dengan bunga di tangannya

"Thanks Sasuke" Ujar Sakura mengambil sebuket bunga dari Sasuke lau tersenyum manis

"Anything for you" Ucap Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura

Sementara di semak - semak

"Aww liat itu, anything for you" Ucap Naruto menirukan gaya Sasuke lalu tertawa

"They are so cute!, Hahah Sasuke ternyata tak sekaku yang aku bayangkan" Ucap Kiba tertawa

"Ya, untung kita mengikuti Sasuke jadi kita tau ternyata Sasuke sudah pacaran dengan Sakura. Berterima kasihlah dengan ideku Kiba hahah" Ujar Naruto menepuk pundak Kiba

"Grrr, itu ideku sejak awal Naruto!" Geram Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto

"Hey! Kau mulai lagi, eh liat itu" Ucap Naruto menunjuk kearah Sasuke dan Sakura

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan kepalanya dengan Sakura sambil memejamkan mata begitu pula dengan Sakura. Hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan dan mengikuti insting masing masing.

"T-tunggu tunggu! Biarkan aku menyiapkan kamera ponselku!" Seru Naruto menginsterupsi kegiatan Sasuke dan Sakura

"Oh ya!" Pekik Kiba lalu merogoh saku lalu mengambil cepat ponselnya dan bersiap siap mengambil gambar

"Ya! Now go!" Ujar Kiba tertawa

"Mereka berdua sangat menggemaskan" Ucap Naruto tertawa bersiap mengambil gambar

Melihat aksi kedua temannya yang agak gila itu, Sasuke menggeram marah lalu menghampiri Kiba dan Naruto

"O-oh LARI NARUTOO!" Pekik Kiba mulai lari duluan

"WHOOAHH, Kiba! Jangan tinggalkan aku dattebayo" Teriak Naruto menyusul Kiba

Sakura hanya tertawa menanggapi Sasuke yang mengejar Naruto dan Kiba dengan wajahnya yang memerah

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you! RnR?**

 ** _Thankss bgtt, yang udah mampir fav, follow n review critaku. Dan yg udah beri smangat heheh. Dan yang minta sequel di drabble sblumnya, aku usahin klau bisa aku bikinin. Love u all!!_**


End file.
